Over My Dead Body
by VT Arkens
Summary: Cave Johnson is dead, and Caroline knows exactly what that means for her. She fights to keep herself alive, but the scientists are intent on fulfilling their boss's last wishes, whether she likes it or not. ONE-SHOT


**So, this takes place directly after my story "Caroline". I wrote this after a request from a _very_ strong supporter of CaveXCaroline: KizzyThaFox. So go check her out! ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Miss Rilutdivene, it's time."<p>

Those words, the way they were spoken with such remorse, set Caroline's heart on fire. Not in a beautiful, wondrous way as Cave's words once had, but in a way that filled her with sorrow, fear, and, most of all, pure hatred. But why? She hadn't the slightest idea. Her whole life, along with others', had been reduced to nothing but ruins.

She followed him reluctantly, refusing to make any conversation. What had happened to her? At one point, she'd been the nicest, most caring person anyone at Aperture had ever met, almost to a strange extent. The looks she got on the way to the lab were mixed; some being regretful, others excited. _Cave... _ She thought. _How could you? I loved you. I loved you, and look where it got me. I didn't want this. I just wanted you. I thought you loved me as much as I loved you. But now you lost that love. You lost it the moment you decided to do this to me._ Of course, she was lying to herself. She loved Cave Johnson more than anything else. She swore she always would.

Without warning, she began running in the opposite direction. She was in charge here, why did she have to listen to anyone else? Had it not been for the noise of her high heels, she might have gotten away with it. But the scientist grabbed her and called for the help of another who had been passing by.

There was a familiar whisper in her ear. "Caroline. Please, try to understand."

She glared at the newcomer. "Michael Anderson, you let me go right now, do you hear me?" Her voice frightened him. What had happened to the Caroline he used to know? The Caroline he'd fallen in love with? The Caroline who had given birth to Cave Johnson's child? The Caroline who had asked him to take care of that child when she was gone? Why had she gone from the gentle woman he'd first met to this almost frightening one? "If you know what's best for you, you'll get your hands off me!"

"Please, Caroline. Mr. Johnson wanted-"

"I don't care what Mr. Johnson wanted! He's dead now! He's dead and that's all that matters!" She tried to strike them, but they held her arms behind her back and dragged her off despite her pleading. "Let go of me! Dammit, let me go!"

It took three more scientists to control her in the midst of her thrashing around. She'd even tried biting one of them in a failed attempt at liberty. The trip to the Experimental Ward lasted at least twice as long as it should have. But it wouldn't be long enough. It never would be.

They got her into a lab and forced her into a folding chair, which they tied her to. She tried with all her strength to break her bonds, but it proved useless. "Ma'am," A scientist she knew as Dr. Jacques said. "Please listen." She quieted. There was no escape now. She could only watch as another man brought in a cage covered by a blanket. When the cover was taken off, Caroline saw a small robot with a body that resembled a turret with rocket jets. "This is the first functioning AI. Built almost a year ago, it was one of Mr. Johnson's greatest achievements. It's design was based off of-"

"Prototype 1427: Activated."

The little construct opened the metal plates that served as eyelids, revealing the bright blue optic beneath. The voice was female, but significantly low; not in a bad way, however. And it held no emotion. "Is that what you idiots are doing to me? Turning me into a machine that will do everything you say?" Caroline had her eyes locked on Michael. She knew the prototype's voice from somewhere, though she couldn't focus on where.

Dr. Jacques threw the blanket over the cage as quickly as possible. "Who turned it on?" All of the men in the room shrugged and he turned back to Caroline. "It's not finished yet. It's going to get a spark to initiate its personality right before your very eyes."

"Prototype 1427: Awaiting commands." Again, the voice nagged at Caroline's memory.

The scientists stood behind the cage as if hiding from it. "Prototype 1427, disable optic." One of them commanded.

"Prototype 1427: Optic disabled." The men carefully removed the blanket. The blue light now was grey and lifeless. They carried the tiny thing into a small annex and attached various wires to it.

Michael rubbed his arm in that dorky way he did when he was nervous. "Should I leave?"

Caroline watched, trying to figure out what was going on. "No, Anderson, you should be fine. It's all one-way glass. It won't be able to see you." With that, a switch was pulled, and the annex was filled with electric light. Caroline wanted to shield her eyes, but her arms were tied tightly behind her. When the chaos subsided, a little mechanical groan was heard from the small room.

"What... what happened?" They could all see the AI's optic was back online, and it looked around wildly. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Michael began to walk over, but one of his coworkers held him back. "Not you, Anderson." He walked over to the annex and picked up the microphone. "Prototype 1427, can you hear me?"

Though she couldn't physical show emotion, it was obvious to Caroline that the little robot was terrified. "Y- yes. What's going on? Who are you?"

"Prototype 1427-"

"Seriously? 'Prototype 1427'? That's a dumb name." She really did have a personality now. Not to mention an attitude.

The humans in the room gave each other a look which Caroline couldn't identify. Was it confusion? Concern? "And what would you prefer?"

There was a moment of consideration. "How about B? That sounds good." Another, stronger unidentifiable look. Finally, Dr. Jacques entered the annex and picked up the prototype- B- before she could turn to see who it was. "What're you doing? Put me down! No, don't open that panel! Don't press that button! What the hell are you-" And then the optic flickered out, only to light up again when the humans chose.

_The poor thing._ Thought Caroline. _Less than a minute of actual life before they shut her down. And she sounded so young. Like a teenager..._ And then it hit her. "Who was she?" She asked gravely.

Dr. Jacques looked at her. "As I said, it was Prototype 1427."

"Yes, but who _was_ she? An AI needs to be based off of a human. So who was she?" They looked at one another, then continued about their business. But she couldn't let it go. "Where's Dr. Rattmann? He designed GLaDOS, shouldn't he be here?"

The words were hesitant. "We couldn't risk the prototype seeing him."

It all made sense now. They didn't want her to recognize him. Breanna Rattmann, Doug's only daughter had died almost a year ago. Everything fit; The time frame, the sudden power-up (She'd been an insomniac), the distinct voice, the optic colour the same as her eyes, and now Doug not able to be here. The girl had been fifteen. Ten years prior to her transformation, she'd won a school-wide science fair. Her project was on artificial intelligence.

_Cave Johnson... You monster. To do this to a little girl. Your own family, no less. And even after that, Doug stood by you. He stood by you because you were his uncle; the only family he had left. You murdered that child, Cave. And now you want to murder me._

She tried once more to free herself, but her thrashing had no effect. The untied her, and she managed to hit Michael hard enough that a small amount of blood dripped from his nose. The way his eyes reflected his shock behind those dark-rimmed glasses, the crimson fluid practically shimmering against his lip, she never wanted to forget just how wonderful and terrifying it felt to know that she'd been the one responsible for it.

They stood her up and she continued her struggle. "If you think I'm going to let you worthless-" She stopped as there was a sharp pain where the syringe pierced the skin of her neck. Caroline fell to the floor, conscious to everything around her, yet unable to move.

Dr. Jacques picked her up off the ground. "We only have a minute before it wears off. Get her ready."

She wanted to cry out, to fight, to _live_. But she wasn't going to be able to. It was too late now. They strapped her down to the metal table and connected at least fifty wires to her body. "We're ready for transfer in 120 seconds."

Michael walked over to the woman and put his hand on hers. She tried to pull it away, but the straps limited her movement to a barely noticeable twitch. She didn't cry. She wasn't going out looking weak. And besides, she wasn't sad. She was furious. She glared at the man whom she knew loved her. "I hope you never forget this. Every time you look at that_ thing_, I want you to remember how much I despise you right now."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "For the rest of my life." Of course, neither knew just how short a time that would be.

Her formerly kind eyes shot daggers. "Don't touch me." Reluctantly, he walked away from her for the last time. "Michael," He looked back. "The girl. Take care of my daughter. Take care of my Chell." He turned his head before he nodded in agreement, as not to show his tears.

Caroline soon leaned that the straps were used for more than keeping her from injuring any employees. It felt as if her whole body were being flooded with 50,000 volts of electricity- and that's exactly what was happening. The agony was so great that her scream was almost non-existant. She felt trace amounts of blood trickling from the spots where the cables were connected. But the pain of the transfer was nothing compared to that of her heart. _Why, Cave? Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me._

And then, Caroline simply ceased to exist.


End file.
